


Tarmac Confession

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-His Last Vow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comes off the plane and sees John Watson again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarmac Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tallenough](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tallenough).



John stared at Sherlock. The man looked wrecked and exhausted as he came off the plane. Four minutes had been a lifetime to them both. He froze in the doorway, searching John's eyes.

Moving first, John grabbed Sherlock's coat in both hands and hauled him into a kiss. Sherlock stiffened, then reciprocated like a drowning man seeking air.

"John," he panted when the smaller man finally broke away.

The soldier cupped his cheek. "You were just going to fly out of my life, weren't you? Take off and leave me here with _her_. Well she's not the one I want, William Sherlock Scott Holmes. There is only one person on earth I want to be with and that is you."

Sherlock licked his lips. He turned his head and kissed his palm. Slowly he put his hand over John's and held it. "I have hurt you enough, John."

"And you thought this wouldn't? I love you, you bastard. I did three years ago and I love you now. Nothing could ever change that." John was aware of the others around, but his focus was on Sherlock and the emotions warring in his eyes. Silence stretched out. 

"It's always you," admitted Sherlock softly at last. "I...have never been good at this. I love you too. No one else it could be."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
